Janice
by KayraDeArcadia
Summary: Traducción de Janice de A. Hawk.


**------------------------------------------------------------**

JANICE

**Autor/a:** A. Hawk / **Traducción:** Kayra  
**Título original:** Janice  
**-------------------------------------------------------------**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Este es un fanfic sobre Mel y Janice. Los personajes son de los Estudios Universal, Rob Tapert y Sam Raimi... Los he tomado prestados y probablemente lo haré de nuevo. Me gustan muchísimo estas dos... siento decir también que no contiene sexo... Sí, sé que soy vaga, pero siempre puede haberlo más adelante...

Quisiera tomarme tiempo para darle las gracias a mi lector Beta, Dimples, te aprecio mucho... como no tienes idea. Y a todos mis amigos de FansofFate por darme el empujoncito que necesitaba para darle forma... Chicos, sois los mejores y os quiero por eso...

Ten en cuenta que esta es mi primera vez así que cuando comentes, por favor se constructivo, eso no me detendrá, pero evitará que vaya a por ti... jajaja. Pero ciertamente puedes encontrarme en the_dark_huntress69(arroba)yahoo(punto)com ¡¡¡Disfrútalo!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como niña estaría siempre preocupada. Preocupada por cómo me veía: ¿el vestido que llevaba era lo bastante bonito? ¿Le hacían juego los zapatos? ¿Y mi pelo? ¿Estaba en su sitio, iba perfecta? De niña, la idea de salir y ensuciarme era como un pecado capital en casa. Por ser una Pappas, que estaba claramente indicado, tenía que ser perfecta. Oh, tuve mis descuidos, por supuesto, pero siempre se me recordaba, en tono muy tranquilo y severo, cual era mi sitio. Y así, cuando maduré, siempre me aseguraba de no hacer nada que alterara el delicado equilibrio de mi distinguida y aristocrática educación sureña. Sin embargo, todo eso cambió en el momento en que recibí su carta. La carta de una Dra. Janice Covington, que por la divina razón que fuera, me llevó hasta Macedonia. Me llevó hasta ella.

Digo divina porque nunca en toda mi vida, me he visto tan arrastrada hacia alguien. Su desenvoltura, su fuerza, el sonido de su voz, el modo en que me sonríe de un extremo al otro de una habitación llena de gente y, por encima de todo, sus ojos. Toda la luz que sentía que faltaba en mi vida, brilla en ellos. E incluso ahora, después de todo este tiempo, mi corazón se agita con un aleteo mágico cuando me mira, con algo que es mucho más que el simple deseo físico, es... una agitación completa y profunda de mi alma. Sus ojos me envuelven de tal modo que me siento completa y en paz, ve toda mi alma, y no se lleva nada. Al contrario, se añade a ella, a mí. Me llena con su valor, su fuerza, su ingenio, su encanto y, lo más importante, su amor.

Jamás pensé que podría amar a alguien del modo en que la amo. Jamás pensé que conocería el amor. Pero he encontrado más que eso, he recibido más que eso. He recibido una amiga, una compañera, una amante, un alma gemela y una comprensión aplastante, casi reverente, de que mi vida está ligada para siempre a la suya. Es esto último lo que me permitió entregarme completamente a ella. No porque no la amara, sino porque me preocupaba que no fuera lo bastante buena para ella.

Janice borra todas las preocupaciones de mi mente. No sólo soy lo bastante buena a sus ojos, soy perfecta. Cuando me lo dijo por primera vez, hizo reír, pero ahora entiendo a qué se refiere. Solo no soy perfecta pero, de algún modo, cuando estoy con ella me siento cubierta por un aura de perfección. No en el sentido general de la palabra, sino en otro más privado casi primitivo, compartido entre dos que se aman de verdad. Ya que nos aceptamos tal y como somos y nos amamos sin importar qué, eso hace perfectas nuestras vidas. Y esta versión es mucho mejor que aquella que de niña torpe me esforzaba por lograr, que las meras palabras difícilmente pueden expresar.

Así que aquí estoy, cautivada por la forma durmiente del amor de mis vidas. Su pelo, una aureola dorada a la luz de la luna y sus fuertes brazos plegados bajo la barbilla. Viéndola así, recuerdo de nuevo lo mucho que significa para mí. Mi sitio está aquí, con la mujer que amo a mi lado y yo al suyo para la eternidad, como era, es y siempre será.


End file.
